The Fate of Justice
by EnvyChild
Summary: Kira is god. That is truth to everyone.... except Benjamin Coleman. His views are distorted, corrupt, and uncomplimentary to kira's goals. A dark haired detective still has one last punch to swing. Even after his death.
1. Family and Kira

Introduction

What if Near and Mello had never existed? What if Light killed off everyone that had to do with the kira case? What if L had fallen in love before he died? What if he had a son? What if Light Yagami was now running a world government with himself as the unknown ruler? Would it be possible to stop him? Benjamin Coleman thinks it is possible. He believes justice will prevail.

Chapter 1

"Family & Kira"

His name is supposedly Benjamin Coleman, but that's not his true name. He doesn't have any friends, but friends aren't the top priority. Hes GPA in high school was always 4.6, but he didn't care. The one goal and instance that was solidly set in his mind was the death of his father. It was a mysterious death, unexplainable as to what... or who... was responsible for the sudden heart attack. His father was young when he died; around the age of 25. Benjamin never knew him, nor had he ever seen his face. There was only one living person who could match his father's face with his name... that was his killer.

~*~

University of Cal State Riverside 7:36 PM 10/2/22

Ben sat quietly in the classroom of the university that he had attended for one year. He was writing. He had recently found that his father wasn't who he claimed to be. His father was fake. He had been adopted in a way. He didn't know why his parents hid it from him or why it was such a big deal that he knew. Ben felt extremely intrigued due to the fact that no one even knew his father's name. He knew that he was different from the family. That was a sure thing from the time he was about four years old. His family had either blond or light brown hair, while his was as black as velvet. His eyes were more round and they were dark brown, rather then the familiar hazel or green that everyone else had. He had insomnia which added to his strange look and personality. The dark circles and hunched over back weren't helping him look like his relatives. On top of the looks, his imagination was incomprehensible for most. The things that Ben found humorous were usually insulting or not funny at all to most. The Colemans were very people - oriented; very happy. He was nearly always quiet and he like learning of the imperfections of the human race. His family was smart and successful, and that was one thing they had in common...

_I have discovered that the one that insists on calling him 'dad' is not my father. _

_I found this by doing a series of calculations involving my birth date and the date my parents got together. I consulted my mother on the subject even though I was lacking enough evidence and her female emotions caused a lot of trouble. She told me that it was a secret... that I wasn't supposed to know... I'm not sure what this means, but I think that my father is a secret in himself. No one is supposed to speak of him. She couldn't have been putting on an act. I'm 97% positive that I am adopted. _

As Benjamin finished his mental sentence the professor caught his eye. Ben could tell that he knew that he wasn't working on what he was told to work on. He knew that his teacher would underestimate him and believe that he wouldn't be able to finish the assignment on his own. He hated when people doubted his genius. He could understand, however, he was only sixteen.

~*~

Coleman Household. 8:13 PM

_Kira allowed no judgment but his own. Kira, if he found out, would kill anyone who disobeyed his law, even children. Kira, to most people, is a god. I don't think that he is a god. He is a human being given the power to kill with heart attacks... I would never worship someone who uses power __to kill. To make people too scared to commit a crime. To make people __pretend__ to be perfect. He is the one responsible for my father's death... I'm sure of it... but why? _

He cringed thinking about the whole world living in a forced lie of happiness.

Then, a quick tap on the door caused Benjamin to slip out of the rant going on in his head. He turned to see his mother, who had just a hint of depression in her eye.

"So how was your first week of your second year?" She asked plainly.

"It was fine." His voice was deep and somewhat monotone.

She was silent for a few moments.

"Are you upset about your parents?" Ben could tell that this had been bothering her.

"No, I have been quite sure that I wasn't your son for some time now."

She was quiet again.

"There is no need to worry. Our lives are just the same as they ever were, but with a little more knowledge and experience."

Although the words were supposed to be reassuring, they were spoken coldly and with little or no emotion. She looked at him, her facial expression showing her anxiety.

_She always has that look when I say truthful things... then she tells me to say normal things... I have yet to figure out what it means to truly be 'normal.' _

"Why do you always hold everything in?"

_Worry is in her voice... how wonderful. _

"Sad emotions are useless. They aren't needed to get a point across if the person is descriptive enough. They only cause more trouble and depression to them and the people around them."

He paused for a second.

"Besides, I'd rather smile then frown."

"Then, why don't you smile more often?"

"There isn't much that I find funny. Only myself, usually... the phone is ringing by the way."

"Oh! Hold on, I'd better get that."

_The only thing that I'm holding on to is my sanity._

A smirk spread across his face at his ironic mental statement. A few minutes later, his mother's attitude was completely changed. She practically ran, squealing across the house in a most irritating, noise-disrupting way that Ben wanted to go out there and 'SHUSH' her. Finally, after declaring some sort of exiting news to his two siblings, she got to his room and informed him that her relatives, the Yagamis, were going to come to the US from Japan to visit.

"Fun... "

_People are stupid._

Then, after she left, a big goofy grin appeared on his face as he realized what the backwards spelling of 'Yagami' was. He even laughed a little.

~*~

Tokyo Police Department 9:45 PM 10/3/22

Light Yagami sat in his office alone. A cup of tea was sitting on his desk, but he hadn't touched it. He had just gotten a call from his mother, asking him to go to the U.S. on vacation. It sounded like a good idea and besides, he needed a break from all of his _work._ Light was now 35, but he was still considered the best looking guy of his age group. He had no children, but he was married. Married to Misa Amane.

_Going back to America is going to bring back some memories.___

_Hopefully only good ones. No need to be nervous about what's not there. L is gone. there is nothing to worry about. Nothing. Sometimes I still miss having those conversations..er debates really. And how neither of us would be able to find enough evidence for the other to be wrong. He was so intelligent... what a waste. Oh, well... that's just how things had to be. _

_I suppose I should head home now... my mother insisted that we leave tomorrow night. Misa will have a fit. _

Yagami Household 10:19 PM

"BUT, LIGHT KUUUNN! There is no way I can pack my stuff by then! I have to go to work! and then I will have to rush home! and make dinner! and feed the animals! and clean up the house and... mmpphh!!" Light abruptly put his hand over her mouth to stop that horrible squeaky sound that she called a voice.

_Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance?! _

_...Because everyone believes I am in love with her. If she dies then it will raise suspicion against me again. She doesn't remember, and yet... she still claims to love me. _

It wasn't uncommon for Light to reassure himself why he kept her alive.

"Misa! We are going tomorrow night and that's just how it is, okay? I will help you pack your stuff tonight. It will be fine. I need this.. I've been working too hard."

"Okay Light." she said quietly after he released his hand from her face.

"Now let's get ready to have a much needed vacation, okay?"

"That sounds great!" she said with too much enthusiasm.

Light had no idea what kind of 'relaxing vacation time' was in store for him. He had been having that feeling... the feeling of rivalry, the feeling that someone was going to try to overrun him, but because of the absurdity of the idea, he just pushed it to the back of his mind. He would be god for as long as he lived and there would be no exception.


	2. Unwanted Deja Vu

Chapter 2

"Unwanted De Ja Vu"

Disclaimer: Death Note is no miney.

Coleman Household 8:24 AM 10/4/22

_Today will not be a good day. It is going to be a day full of people... not just regular people either... the family kind... the kind that will look at you and tell you things that you are already knowledgeable of; such as 'You have grown.' I am completely aware of the natural occurrences of my body... and sometimes they like to talk about __**other**__ natural occurrences... ew.... wrong path to think down._

Ben was sitting quietly on the living room couch while he allowed only the sounds of his thoughts and music in his mind until the idea came to him that it might be possible to get even more information out of his mother.

"Mom?"

No answer.

"Mother??" He yelled a little more loudly with a ton more sarcasm.

She wasn't answering.

Ben went throughout the house looking in room to room trying to find her, but he had no luck.

_She's probably in the garage doing laundry or shes in the garage talking to someone. _

He walked to the garage door and heard her talking along with the sound of the dryer being started.

_I need to stop jinxing myself._

Benjamin walked slowly up the stairs to do what he normally did on his laptop when no one was there to talk to... Research.

After 2 hours of looking up random facts about detective work, he stumbled upon something that actually _wasn't _something someone had written due to Kira's influence. It was about someone who was recognized as an icon for justice... This person had once challenged kira and of course... died.. why was he so important then? According to the article it was because he had gotten too close to kira. Ben quickly copied and pasted the article to his computer. He knew that it would eventually be deleted and the author would probably be killed. He had collected several articles saying something similar to the one he was reading. He could assume that this mystery person went by the code name 'L.' That he had been extremely intelligent and that hundreds had hated him.... for challenging kira. If kira knew that he kept these documents, there would be a 76% change of death. Therefore no one could know about these documents. Not even his family... and especially not the Yagamis. He had found out that Light Yagami held a strong position in Japan... the position of L himself, but there was no way that the L in the articles and this new L were the same person. This new L only worked _for _Kira, not against them. The minute he found this truth of Light being L, Ben directed all his frustration and suspicion towards Light. There was a more then small chance that he could be kira, but he was the only one with that chance. Nevertheless, he could not let anyone of power know his secrets.

_Would it not be common sense to assume that the new L is the one who killed the old L? And would it not be common sense to assume that this person is kira?_

6:26 PM

Ben heard a doorbell.

_What if this Light Yagami is kira....? I want to have some fun.... I want to pretend he is kira and see what happens. What could it hurt? Unless he really is and I die... that would be terrific evidence if I were to leave a prediction of this occurrence. _

A close to psychotic smile spread across Ben's face. He found every little article on Kira and L that he had stored and placed it on one single folder on his computer and sealed it, giving it the name: In the Occasion of Ben Coleman's death in the next year.

He knew that he would most likely remove the name if he didn't suspect Light to be kira after meeting him in person. That was unlikely.

Slowly he walked down stairs to see his new 'experiment.'

These experiments were not uncommon for Benjamin. He enjoyed messing with peoples minds after all.

When he finally laid eyes on Light Yagami, his eyes grew big with excitement as he realized the stress and nervousness that was suddenly erupting from the way Light stared back.

_This is impossible!_

Light could feel his body tremble as he looked upon the mirror image of Ryuzaki himself.

The kid looked exactly like him in the eyes of Light.

_5% chance... that this person.... is.....kira... and he knew my father... _

Light froze.

_There is no way that this kid could know who you are. Crap. He's coming closer._

Light was visually distressed for a minute or less, but then quickly obtained his composure once again.

"Heeeey, Light." Ben said casually. He was careful to look Light directly in the eye.

_Because your eyes can't lie._

_"_Hello...."

_This is seriously unwanted deja vu. _

"My name is.... Bentley."

_According to the article Kira needed a face and an exact name._

"Nice to meet you, Bentley."

_I need to be careful around him. _

"It's my pleasure."

_I know he knows I'm being sarcastic. _

Just then Mrs. Coleman called them both in for dinner. They had been waiting to eat with the Yagamis. As he walked by he whispered in his mother's ear to call him Ben for now because she was usually the only one to talk to call him by his full name, Benjamin.

She looked at him with curiosity and then continued on.

_Everyone else usually calls me Ben... unless they are angry with me._

At dinner everyone was happy and enjoying their meal, except Light. He was thinking about how to eliminate this boy without suspicion. He noticed that the kid kept looking at him... in the same way L had whenever he was testing him. He also noticed the absurd amount of sugar that Ben had put in his tea. It was all really nerve racking.

_Could this be some wicked reincarnation of L himself?_

_No. Look at his family. They are completely different from him. Could it be possible that L had any family? Yes. It's unlikely, but yes. Maybe he is a sibling... or a cousin. He looks way too much like him to be a cousin. I don't care. I'll say I have to go to the bathroom and then I will write his name down and set a time of 3 hours. No one would expect Kira to be so obvious... and if they did.. then I will kill them._

After dinner, most of the family had stayed at the dinner table and they were catching up with Misa, and a few cousins.

Light had left to find the bathroom. Ben waited patiently in the living room for him.

After a few minutes, Light quickly walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"What do you think of kira, Light?" Ben questioned suddenly.

Light was startled at the voice of the person that he had not seen sitting quietly on the far end of the couch.

"Why are you asking me a question like that?"

_Time to get the hang of acting again. _

"I want to know what you think of him."

"Well...."

_I have to answer how Light would answer _

"I think that he has saved a lot of people from trouble by eliminating the bad guys." Light talked casually with a small smirk on his face.

"Hm..."

"Will you tell me why you are asking now?"

"Is it not obvious? You are kira, of course."

Light felt his heart begin to pick up an unwanted pace.

_There is NO WAY he could have evidence against me. But why does he ask me this question just all of a sudden?! _

"Do you know my father?" Ben asked.

_Father?! Did I not just meet him?_

"Was that not your father in the other room?"

"No, my real father is someone only you know, because you are kira of course."

_8%_

"Why do you think that I'm kira?"

"Because.... look at you... you hold a powerful position in the police force in Japan, you were alive when the old L died, You are the new L, who is currently _under control_ of Kira. You have all the qualifications of being kira as well. You are fairly young, so people would not suspect you, you live only with your wife who works which makes it easy for you to hide your sins, you have money, and finally, you seem like the kind of person who has a strong sense of justice. Now I will ask you again... Do you know my father?"

Ben knew that 80% of what he had just said was iffy evidence.

"I will tell you if I know him, when you tell me who he was."

"....how did you know if my father was dead?.......... You said '_was.'_ "

"Well I assumed that your 'real' father was probably your father before he died, and that your mother remarried after his death."

_Nice save, Mr. Yagami. _

Light was tense. Only 13 minutes had passed since he wrote in the notebook:

_Bentley Coleman. He is to die in 3 hours of suicide._

As for Benjamin, this was pure entertainment. Never before had he tested a person who reacted so strongly against his claims.

Just then Misa walked into the room.

"What are you guys..... doing?" The pause in the middle of her sentence was due to laying eyes on Ben. This scared Light.

"Misa! Don't startle me like that."

"Oh... I'm sorry.. Light. Um... would you mind helping me unpack our stuff?"

"... No... I wouldn't mind at all."

Both Misa and Light stared at Benjamin for a second then hurried up stairs.

_That beyond weird smile on his face gave me the chills. _

'Light..?" Misa whispered.

"Sshh!" Light waited until they got into the bedroom to talk to her.

"Light what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Misa, that kid just freaks me out, that's all."

"Oh, yeah, he was a little weird looking."

"Misa?"

"Yes?"

"Stay away from him."

"Okay Light."


	3. Mysterious Words

Chapter 3

[A/N: I actually had a little bit of a writer's block during this chapter..and I wrote it in a lot of weird places with my i-touch.... but I fixed it... by eating some sour skittles and playing some unfitting music (such as Dragostea din tei). It really worked. Oh and sorry if you think Billie is gay... he's not, he's just a depressed emo kid.]

Mysterious Words

Coleman Household 9:11 PM

_Only 10 minutes left. _

It felt to Light that it had been days since he had first laid eyes on this Bentley kid.

_He has to be connected to L. Someway. Somehow. I don't know. _

There was a light tap on the door.

"Come in."

Benjamin peered around inside the room with his large owl-like eyes until he found Light's face.

"Once again... hey Light. I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to apologize for my immature behavior upon meeting you."

_This doesn't change anything. As a matter of fact... this makes Ben even more like him. _

"No, no, it's alright. You have good reasons. I do have a lot of power in Japan, and it is true that with a lot of luck I could get away with being kira, I suppose."

_6 minutes._

"Yes. That is true. How old are you, Light?"

"Erm... 35... Why do you ask?"

"You have always been pretty looked up to by most, ya?"

"..Yeah... that's true. Can I ask you why you are asking me this question too?"

"...No. That's private information." He talked as if Light should know the answers to his own questions.

"Well that's a first. Not that I'm offended, but people usually say why."

"Yes, they do. Do you know why people always say why?"

Light thought for a second.

"I would say it's because people don't like disappointing others, so they say exactly what others want to hear."

"Mmhm, that's what I said."

There was a long silence between the two of them.

_2._

"Light...?"

"Yeah, Ben?"

"Sleep well...."

"You too."

"...I don't really sleep... but thank you anyway... I do have insomnia."

_There is no way this kid is not related to Ryuzaki._

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, It gives me more time to do work and research."

_10 seconds, 9 seconds, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4,_

Ben stopped speaking and looked at the ground.

"Have somewhere you have to go, Ben?"

"No... I think I will leave you alone now though, so as not to bother you. Like I said, good night."

Ben shut the door softly then headed for his room.

_Damn it! He gave me a fake name... but there's no way that all of his family could have been in on it. They all called him Ben tonight. I should have seen that. Maybe his name is just Ben... or Benjamin. I'll find out in the morning. I'm tired._

~*~

Benjamin didn't think much of Light's question at first. He rationalized it, saying that it was probably a discreet way of saying 'Get out of my room, you are annoying me.' In the back of his mind, however, he noticed the slight psychotic tone that made him want to think that Light was taunting him before his death. He had deducted from much observation that kira had the power to make people die however they wanted. There was one instance where a group of powerful rich men died from being stabbed violently in the neck with the writing utensil that was currently in hand. Kira's excuse: They had too much power therefore corrupt. Benjamin let these thoughts grow and pull at his mind until he felt himself become uneasy. There was a thin layer of sweat on his forehead.

_This man will kill me and there is nothing I can do about it. _

Suddenly a blaring noise came from his desk, sending chills down his spine. He turned to see his cell phone vibrating rapidly against the wood, causing the dreadful noise that almost made him pee his pants.

_Why couldn't these 'things' be less irritating._

He looked at the number and seeing it was the boy that followed him around at school, resentfully picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ben, it's Billie."

"I know..."

"Ummmm... I got something for you..."

".....oookaay."

"No, it's like a package thing... it has specific instructions not to give it to you until school."

"......Really? ......and it's addressed to me?" His unchanging voice distracted Billie for a few seconds.

"...W..Well it has your name on it and there was a note glued to the front saying not to give it to you 'til school."

"Don't open it. Give it to me tomorrow outside of my trig. class before it starts, but don't make a big deal out of it... meaning, I don't want you to say what you just told me... just give it to me and then carry on without words, understand?"

"Yeah.. sure."

"Good night."

"G'night."

Ben hung up the phone, turned it off then almost violently shoved it to the bottom of his top dresser drawer. He was uneasy. Light wanted to kill him, he was sure of it, even if he wasn't kira. There was a tense feeling that came whenever he was anywhere near Light. To reassure himself he crept up to the door, knelt down on the ground and peered inside the room. It was dark. He could hear deep breathing.

_He is asleep, Ben. You are a fool._

He scolded himself only when there was no benefit to his actions. He went down stairs, made some soothing tea and went back up to his room to lay on his bed and calm down from the days happenings. He didn't fall asleep, but he did rest and relax.

Cal-State University 7:43 AM 10/5/22

William Evans eyed his so-called friend walking somewhat slow toward his first class. William had the package hidden beneath his tight fitting jacket. The package wasn't very big, only about a foot long and only a couple of inches wide, but his thin clothing and small figure made Billie look somewhat strange. He was already rejected and beaten up by most or at least that's what he thought. He had long, straight, black messy hair which rested softly on his shoulders. His pants were too tight and his belt was shiny and shimmering in the morning sun. They eyeliner around his eyes was already beginning to smudge due to his apparent.. 'tearing eye syndrome'.

He cautiously approached Ben and once close enough, whispered in his ear.

"I have your weird package thingy!"

Ben gasped at how close Billie was and at the breath on his ear. He wanted to yell at him to add to the countless times he had to tell William what to do. After calming himself from Billie's sudden appearance, Ben quickly grabbed hold of the package that was still half way underneath Billie's jacket.

"Heeeeeeey!!!" Whining was something Billie did often when something didn't go right.

"Sh!"

"But, I-"

"I said sh! Now leave and don't ever talk to me about this again, understood?"

"hnn.. Okay..... but.. try not to be so mean."

Ben just shrugged off his request, shoved the package in his bag and then continued on like nothing had happened. Billie's face showed his disapproval of Ben's words and actions, but he didn't act on it. He had always trusted Ben to know what was good for himself and everyone else. He wanted to think that he and Benjamin were considered friends but Ben never seemed happy when he spent time with him. Billie figured that Ben was just nice enough to put up with him.

He walked away quietly turning only for a second to make sure that his most prized (and only) friend went into his class.

"Bye.." he almost whispered.

~*~

Coleman Houshold 7:50 AM

He was in the room that he and L had worked together to find Kira. Right now, there wasn't any such thing as 'working together.' Light looked into L's eyes and told him to say it again.

_I believe that you are Kira, Light-kun..._

"I already told you several times.. You. Are. Kira."

Light lost his temper and swung his fist toward Ryuzaki's face, but rather then blocking it, he just disappeared. Light looked around the room, shocked at what had just happened. Then, suddenly, L appeared again on the far side of the couch that was furthest away from Light.

"How the hell did you get over there?!"

"It's simple. You can't beat me, Yagami - kun, therefore, you can't touch me... but those rules don't apply to me."

L disappeared again, this time to reappear in front of Light. L kicked him hard in the stomach causing blood and spit to escape Light's mouth. He coughed, trying to get his breath to re-enter his body, but L wouldn't allow it, he kicked him again, this time in the face. There was a crack heard and Light's nose was now shifted from its original place, broken, and bleeding. Light attempted to get up, but suffered a blow in this back from L's elbow. He managed to look up at Ryuzaki to see a stern face.

"You deserve this, Light, but I never gave it to you, did I? I knew for a fact you were kira for the last 24 hours I was alive, and yet, I never accused you during that time, did I? You lied to my face countless times and I still knelt at your foot and catered to you. You didn't deserve _any_ of my kind words or actions."

Suddenly Light's vision blurred and it wasn't L standing over him anymore. Ben had taken his place.

"I, however, am not as nice as Ryuzaki. I will make you pay for your sins. Justice will prevail."

After Ben finished his words, there was a bright light that entered the room. Light thought he was dying. Ben's words began to repeat several times in his head. _'pay for your sins... justice.... I will make you.....'_ He heard his name.

_"Light-kun."_

_"What's wrong Light-kun?"_

Light shot up from his bed in a cold sweat. Misa had Ben nudging his arm.

"Light-kun, What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

His breathing was heavy.

"I need a shower" was all he could say.

~*~

Cal-State University 7:55 AM

Ben sat nervously in his classroom. He wanted desperately to see what was in the package. The minutes were going by slowly. He kept seeing the corner of it in his bag through his peripheral vision. He decided to actually do the homework in class. That would temporarily take his attention off the mystery package.

Twenty three minutes later Ben was uneasy again. There was only twenty seven left in the class. Ben slumped back in his chair and placed his left head phone on. He turned on the music and let it put him in a different world then what he was in.

Coleman Household 8:58

Ben rushed inside his home and up stairs to his room. He barely noticed the look on Light's face as he almost knocked him over to get to his room. He had to see what was inside. He made sure the door was locked and that the windows were covered. He turned on his reading lamp at his desk and carefully began to open the package.

When he opened it he was surprised to find something that seemed irrelevant. What consisted of the inside was letters. Hundreds of letters. Not, to himself or to anyone in particular. Just hand written letters. The writing was somewhat messy and scattered. It was a persons thoughts and feelings.

_A journal?_

He scanned the first one. It read:

_March 18, 2006_

_Hello. Whoever is reading this must have been an extremely close person to me. The reason I'm writing is partially out of boredom and partially out of loneliness and I wanted to tell someone of what happened yesterday. The woman; The one whom I had such strange feelings. She left. She told me that for my sake she shouldn't be close to me any longer. I knew that this was true. In order to keep what is mine, I need to be as alone and independent as possible. She was very close to me. More then I should have allowed. I feel... sad. Maybe I will meet again with her. Someday. I hope so. I think... I loved her. _

_~Lawliet._

_Who is Lawliet? _

Ben sat back in his chair wondering who Lawliet could possibly be. Also about if Light was really kira.

_If he was, wouldn't I be dead by now? Or am I going to die tomorrow... that folder... on my computer... it better make it obvious to someone that he is kira... if I die..._

He was feeling a little tired for the first time in five days. His eyes closed. He slept.

Here's a little deleted scene from my cousin.... I suppose.... haha it made me laugh so I'm putting it on here.

_He wass sooo bossy that he couldnt take it soo this jewishh beasty freak named super ashley came to the rescuend said fear not UNdergog is hear!! then this kid named bllie was nude and said excuse can we be friends but she said im a little buisy!!! ummm yea!!! i love you sooo much it hurts my heart like i dnt have one.... but he was naked and didnt care instead he said i friken love jewish meaty beasty ladies. im not gay i swear even tho i was with ben in the nude!! but she said get a life geyser ur a douch and imma hoottie with a botie._


	4. Discovery

Chapter 4

Discovery

Coleman Household 8:25 AM 10/5/22

Light needed Ben's true name.

_This shouldn't be hard. There's no way his whole family could be 'in' on his little scheme. This kid isn't as smart as L, fortunately. He's smart, but no where near close to L. _

He walked down stairs looking to see if Mrs. Coleman was anywhere near. He found her in the kitchen starting breakfast for the youngest Coleman, Iann.

"Hello Mrs. Coleman." He said cheerfully.

"Oh, good morning, Light. Sleep well last night?"

"I slept okay, I suppose. You know how it is getting used to sleeping somewhere other then home."

"Oh, yeah. That's true."

"Did Bentley go to school?"

"I think you mean Benjamin." She laughed.

"How could you forget Benny's name!?" Iann exclaimed

_Score._

"Oh, oops, I'm not so good with names." He mimicked the same happiness that was showing on Mrs. Coleman's face.

"Why, did you want to talk to him? He should be home in about a half hour."

"Yeah, he's pretty smart. We get along well."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that."

"Thank you, Mrs. Coleman." His voice had lost it's enthusiasm as he walked up the stairs.

_Is what I'm doing really right? I'm about to kill her son. It's okay. He needs to be eliminated.* He has a chance at putting me to death and I can't allow it. I am protector of this world. I need to stay that way. I'll write down his name and he will die by accident at the university. It's that simple. _

Light walked quickly into his room. Misa was in the shower. He pulled out the small piece of the notebook from his wallet and wrote:

_Benjamin Coleman is to die of an accident. _

_There it's done. He will die in 40 seconds. Goodbye Ben. It was actually kind of refreshing to have something exciting happen, but a refresher is all I need. _

Light slipped the note into the small pocket inside his wallet then proceeded to finish unpacking his things.

~*~

8:56 AM

Light had just finished breakfast and was feeling somewhat relaxed. He thought it was kind of odd that the university hadn't called Ben's mother to tell her the news yet. He didn't really want to deal with someone crying right now, but if he left, there might be someone who would realize that he had left right when the University called. That would have been suspicious. He figured it wouldn't be too weird of him to go into his room though. Once he shut the door he realized that he had left his cell on the table. He sighed and turned around to go pick it up. He opened the door and started walking toward the stairs when he heard the door slam.

_What in the world??_

Ben came running up the stairs and pushed Light to the side as he went to his room.

Light stood still looking at the door that Benjamin had just went through.

_How is this possible?! If his mother didn't tell the truth... but would a 5 year old kid lie about that?? No. This is insane! Did he know that I was going to kill him?_

Light went to his phone then his room. He was shaken.

_Maybe this kid is smarter then I thought. _

~*~

Coleman Household 10:14 AM 10/6/22

Ben had woken up 23 minutes ago and was now studying the letters intently with his music blaring loudly in his ears.

_Name's MC, my band's the Lee Majors.  
Put us on the bill, and boy ya hit paydirt.  
When I'm on the mic, girlies wanna flizzirt,  
but I tell' em chill like a DQ Blizzard.  
Help me like a DQ Blizzard, D-DQ Blizzard.  
Help me like a DQ Blizzard, D-DQ Blizzard._

_These letters are getting more interesting as I read. _

While Ben was sifting through the papers, he glanced across one that caught his attention. It read:

_November 10, 2006_

_I think I'm in a lot of trouble now. I just got a phone call... from her... Why she didn't tell me this news to begin with I'm unsure. It's really unnerving. _

_I am a father. _

_How strange. I never thought that it would happen. He was born on November 7, 2006 at 3:23 AM. He doesn't have a name yet. She wants me to come up with something. I do have a name, but I don't think she will like it much. It symbolizes something that I'm going through at the moment. Or, I should say a accomplishment I hope to achieve. I won't write his name here. The only place that it will be written is on his birth certificate. _

Ben stared blankly at the page for what seemed like several minutes.

_November 7th.....2006.... 3:23.... my....exact... birth.. date. Is it a coincidence? That would mean that these letters would be telling me about this child's birth for no reason applicable at the moment. There's no way this happened by chance. _

_This man is my father. _

Ben was now interested beyond return of what the next letters said.


	5. Shinigami

Chapter 5

"Shinigami"

A/N: To listen to the artist that I have deemed as Ben's favorite artist at the moment go to /benhasbrains.

Also... a little side note, did you honestly think that I would make some things so obvious?

Don't think of anything in my story as obvious.. I know I told some of you some things and I might have lied a little. hehe.

Ben was serene as he watched bright red range and blue flames engulf old paper covered in older ink. He had read another letter...

The last letter in the journal....

It was encased in an envelope with an official seal in the shape of an old English L. On the back it had a capital

B also in old English and in small letters beneath it it said this is for you Ben.

The letter told him that kira himself would kill L.... his father.... in a matter of days.

_Do not panic Ben, you are only an infant at this moment. There is nothing that you will be able to do to stop him. I know my time is up, but yours is just beginning. There is a monster out there called a shinigami. They are very scary creatures. I want you to kill everyone who knows them. They deserve to die. _

_You know someone by the name of Light Yagami don't you? He deserves to die more then anyone. I know it is a unhealthy thought to sentence someone to death, but it is necessary. Light is a murderer. He is my murderer.. There is someone else you need to punish as well. I'll let you decide who that is. By the time you read this I will be long gone. I wish I could be there. To witness both of their death's. As a matter of fact I will be watching... but not from either heaven or hell. _

_I have sinned.... Ben..... _

_I did some bad things.... _

_You have to make up for it. _

_Now burn everything that you have read. Light cannot see what you have read, nor what I have written. _

_Watch the flames... as I have watched them so many times. _

_~L... _

Ben squinted at the L that was signed. It was messy and smeared. It was hard to tell that it was a letter L.

…_..as I have watched them so many times... _ _What do you mean by that, Father?_

Ben did as L had asked and just stared intently at the flames that were smothering the hand written letters.

He did feel something. An unknown power. Something that he had never felt before... but somehow it didn't feel

right. He stared for what seemed like hours at blue and red flames. Finally, they began to smolder.

He suddenly felt a surge of anxiety.

_Light Yagami.... Light.... it's you.... you are kira. My life should have been lost by now. Had it not been for my father's intellect, I would be dead. I need to... find who I am.... in order to defeat the evil. Where would I begin? How would I even begin to.._

A loud knock was heard on the door.

"Ben? It's Light."

Ben froze. He felt the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead and palms.

_Calm yourself. You have the advantage here. _

"Yes, come in, Light." Ben forced his voice and emotions to back to it's ordinary low.

Light entered the room casually. Ben watched him from the corner of his eye, he was pretending to not take any interest in Light while checking an web site on his laptop.

At first it seemed as if Light was unsure as to what to do. Then, he spoke.

"Ben, I know that our first encounter was not necessarily a good one, and it wasn't all your fault, I will admit."

Ben's eyes never left the screen.

_So he's prideful... _

"I wanted to ask you if we could be friends."

Ben raised an eyebrow.

_Father, are you absolutely positive? _

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea." Ben murmured.

_He obviously wants to build our friendship so that I will eventually tell him my true name... but I can't do that... it's not that I won't... I can't... that somehow bothers and comforts me at the same time. _

"Was that sarcasm?" Light's voice was coated with annoyance.

"That depends on if your original question was sincere."

"What makes you think it wasn't sincere?"

Ben turned from his PC and stared Light in the eyes for two extremely long seconds.

"Oh, nothing... you can never be too cautious. I do believe you."

Light was still visibly frustrated.

_Is this kid messing with me again?_

"Well, I really hope you are being truthful, Benjamin."

Ben almost flinched at Light calling him by his full name. He didn't speak. Both he and Light knew that the other was lying. Light was now feeling uneasy. He left the room with the uneasiness dragging on his legs. His bed seemed as if it was the only place that would rid him of the feeling at the moment.

He laid prostrate on the cool sheets and let himself think.

_Does he have a real name that he's been hiding from his family? Or worse, does his family know of his suspicions of me and he's just hiding it?" _

"_Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk..."_

_You know, don't you Ryuk...._

An Unknown Location 11:21 PM

_December 21, 2006 _

_An evil voice laughs while he's being held captive by thick heavy chains... He speaks wildly in a psychotic tone._

_He starts out softly._

"_I am going to die.... in three days!" He sounds happy and excited. "All of this is thanks to you..... kiiraa." _

_The final word of his sentence was released with a low snarl. _

"_Light Yagami.... hyuk hyuk... hyu hahaha... HYAAHAHAHAHAA!!" _

_A wild crazy noise comes echoing down dark hallways. It dies down into short cackling and wheezing. _

_Suddenly, there is a electronic voice._

"_PRISONER 024QS22B! CALM YOURSELF!" The voice comes from a small speaker placed at the top corner of the dark room in which the prisoner was kept. _

_Prisoner 024QS22B just snickers. _

"_I will be avenged." _

Coleman Household 6:35 AM 10/6/22

Light hadn't slept much that night. He felt he had to set his priorities on finding his rivals name. That's all he needed. He was remembering the stress he felt when he first became kira. He didn't like it. Misa hadn't noticed Light's distress. Light wasn't about to tell her either. She no longer had the shinigami eyes due to Rem's death. Light had remained as her husband due to a recently formed organization called the AKE or the Anti-Kira Enforcement. It was difficult to find the members of this organization due to their secrecy. They once came close to suspecting Light, when he had killed someone of the organization thinking that that person was the only one. The AKE had found copied files from the kira case and now suspected Misa of being kira. This immediately put small suspicions on Light as well. This was not that big of a trouble because most of the AKE flailed in comparison to Ryuzaki.

How To Use It

A Shinigami may only trade their eyes with the owner of their deathnote. 


End file.
